Singing Without Voice
by Sacchan Silver FireFly
Summary: "Namun melihatmu berdiri tegak dengan senyuman meski dunia begitu jahat padamu... Aku seakan diberi kekuatan baru untuk bangkit Aku tak peduli jika kau berbeda, karena kita berjalan di jalan yang sama Jalan yang penuh cinta menuju kebahagiaan…. Meski tak mudah, biarkan aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu." Bad Summary. RnR please?
1. Chapter 1

"Aku mencintaimu…

Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau berbeda.

Saat aku merasa terpuruk dan berpikir aku tidak akan bisa bangun lagi, kau hadir di sisiku dengan tawamu.

Dan aku juga merasa memiliki dunia yang berbeda ketika aku di sisimu.

Dunia yang penuh keceriaan karena tawamu.

Sehingga seolah, walau sejenak pun aku bisa meninggalkan dunia suram yang tak pernah berpihak padaku ini.

Dunia yang tak pernah tersenyum padaku, yang terus menuai duka dalam nafasku.

Namun melihatmu berdiri tegak dengan senyuman meski dunia begitu jahat padamu...

Aku seakan diberi kekuatan baru untuk bangkit

Aku tak peduli jika kau berbeda, karena kita berjalan di jalan yang sama

Jalan yang penuh cinta menuju kebahagiaan….

Meski tak mudah, biarkan aku selalu menggenggam tanganmu."

.

.

**"SINGING WITHOUT VOICE"**

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Main Pairing (?): SasuHina

Other Pairing (?): InoSai, ItaSaku

Warning: Gaje,typo, super OOC, my first fanfic here, romance nggak romantis (?), sad gagal, de el el

Cerpen diubah jadi fanfic, mohon maaf kalo ada char lain nyelip (?)

Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

#Monday

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Nama saya Hinata Hyuuga. Umur saya 13 tahun dan saya pindahan dari Osaka. Senang bertemu kalian… Mohon bimbingannya."

Seorang murid perempuan itu membungkukkan badan dengan hormat pada semua murid kelas 8-1 di hadapannya. Dia adalah murid baru yang wajahnya cukup manis, rambutnya digerai ke belakang. Pipinya chubby dan merona merah.

"Baiklah Hyuuga, silahkan duduk di kursi pojok kanan kelas itu, sebelah kanan kursi Sasuke Uchiha." Guru di sebelah kanannya member instruksi. Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha mengangkat tangannya seolah menunjukkan bahwa dia yang dimaksud sang guru. Hinata segera menuju kursi yang ditunjukkan, kemudian duduk disana sendirian seperti murid lainnya. Dilemparkannya senyum manis pada Sasuke, namun tak disangka Sasuke malah membalasnya dengan senyum kecut sehingga Hinata pun kecewa dan membuang muka.

"Anak-anak, sekarang keluarkan PR kalian." Ucap pak Guru. Serentak hampir semua murid mengeluarkan buku PRnya, namun ada satu yang membuat sensei mengerutkan kening.

"Sasuke Uchiha, mana PRmu?" Tanya pak guru. Sasuke tersentak. "Maaf, saya belum mengerjakan." Ucapnya dengan santai kemudian. Sang guru menghela nafas.

"Kata guru musik, nilaimu selalu tinggi dan kau tak pernah lupa mengerjakan PR dalam pelajaran seni musik. Tapi di pelajaran seni rupa kau selalu lupa! Padahal tugasnya mudah, hanya membuat salah satu ilustrasi kartun." Kata pak guru kecewa. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu kumpulkan PRmu 3 hari lagi, tapi buat 2 ilustrasi." Ucap pak guru sambil mengambil buku gambar milik murid lainnya. Sasuke mengangguk.

Setelah pak guru menilai gambar-gambar itu, bel istirahat berbunyi."Ya, pelajaran seni rupa hari ini berakhir. Sasuke Uchiha, jangan lupa PRmu. Oh, karena saya juga ingin nilai Hinata Hyuuga, kau juga harus membuat 2 ilustrasi." Ucap pak guru.

"Ah?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dengan bingung. Pak guru mengangguk acuh tak acuh sambil berlalu. Para murid langsung mengerumuni Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, aku Ino Yamanaka. Panggil aku Ino." Kata seorang gadis yang duduk di depan Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan. Hinata menyambutnya sambil tersenyum. "Panggil aku Hinachan." Ucapnya. "Hinachan? Oh iya, namaku Sai." Kata laki-laki yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Iya, Hinachan."Ucap Hinata.

"Heh.." Terdengar tawa sinis dari sebelah meja Hinata. Hinata menoleh kemudian tertawa pada orang itu sehingga orang itu bingung. "Cih, malah tertawa aneh… Dasar." Ucap orang itu.

"Kamu Sasuke kan?" Tanya Hinata. "Ya, sudah jelas pakai tanya segala." Ucap Sasuke sinis. "Oh, Sasuke, salam kenal dari Hinachan." Ucap Hinata ramah. "Huh, terserah." Kata Sasuke dengan angkuh.

"Sudah tidak usah bicara dengan Sasuke, dia itu galak." Ucap Sai seolah menasihati Hinata. "Galak? Tapi Hinachan ingin berteman dengan Sasuke-kun." Ucap Hinata lesu. "Hinachan, mulai sekarang jangan pedulikan orang itu." Ucap Ino sambil memandang Sasuke sinis. Sasuke membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam, kemudian bangkit dan berlalu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hinachan tidak boleh berteman dengan Sasuke-kun? Kalian tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Sasuke memang tidak kami sukai. Dia itu seperti berandalan, selalu mengacaukan kleas dan berkelahi dengan laki-laki lain. Dia juga sering keluar malam." Jelas Sai. Hinata menatap mereka dengan wajah polos dan sayu.

"Sasuke-kun tidak sebaik Ino-chan dan Sai-kun ya…" Ucapnya membuat Sai dan Ino tersipu.

"Pokoknya jangan mendekati Sasuke. Walaupun dalam hal tarik suara dia memang luar biasa menakjubkan, tapi dalam hal bersosialisasi dia memang buruk." Ucap Ino. "Oh, suara Sasuke-kun bagus?" Tanya Hinata. Ino dan Sai mengangguk serempak. Beberapa anak mulai berdatangan.

"Ah, berbicara tentang suara menakjubkan Sasuke seolah menghapus kekurangannya. Oh iya namaku Temari, ketua kelas disini." Ucap seorang perempuan yang baru datang. Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri. "Kalau begitu Hinachan akan mencari Sasuke dan menyuruhnya bernyanyi di hadapan Hinachan." Ucapnya. Ketika kakinya hendak berlari, teman-temannya menarik tangannya.

"Apa? Kau ini kenapa? Sedah kami bilang, tidak usah dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke!" Ucap Ino sambil memegang lengan Hinata.

"Tapi Hinachan ingin berteman dengan Sasuke-kun."Protes Hinata sambil menujukkan ekspresi polosnya.

"Tapi Sasuke tidak ingin berteman denganmu. Sasuke tidak ingin berteman dengan siapapun. Mengerti?" Sai menegaskan.

"Kalau Sasuke-kun tidak berteman dengan siapapun, biarkan Hinachan menjadi teman pertama Sasuke-kun!"Bantah Hinata. "Hinachan! Sasuke tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan!" Cegah Ino. Akhirnya Hinata berhenti dan duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Uh…. Dasar bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dari balik pintu. Sejak tadi dia memang mendengarkan perbincangan teman-temannya. Diteguknya sekaleng minuman yang baru dibelinya dengan santai.

"Sasuke-kun?" Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut menggapai pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh, dan tampak seorang gadis dengan pipi kiri yang merah kebiruan. Seolah tak mempedulikan pipinya itu, dia tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. "Siapa yang bodoh, Sasuke-kun?" Ucapnya lembut.

"Sakura? Pipimu?" Ucap Sasuke dengan nada cemas, tidak dingin dan datar seperti yang dia lakukan biasanya.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Sakura itu memegang pipinya sambil meringis. "Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawabnya sambil tetap tidak melepas senyum manisnya. Namun Sasuke tidak mudah tertipu.

"Ini karena laki-laki itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng.

"Lalu karena apa? Jujur saja, pasti karena dia." Bujuk Sasuke. Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk ragu, kemudian menunduk lesu. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya?"

"Karena aku mencintainya." Jawab Sakura.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria tinggi muncul dari koridor. Wajahnya tampak sangat marah. Dengan kasar ditariknya tangan Sakura yang berdiri di depan Sasuke. Sakura tampak terkejut dan ketakutan, tapi dia terdiam pasrah.

"Sakura Haruno.." Ucap laki-laki itu dengan geram. "Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa kau melarikan diri begitu saja? Apa untuk menemui orang ini?" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Kau salah paham." Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Aku bisa menjelaskan…" Ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tidak ada yang harus kalian jelaskan! Sakura, gadis bodoh…. Ikut aku sekarang! Kau kan kekasihku, jangan mencoba untuk melarikan diri lagi!" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil menarik tangan Sakura dengan kasar. Sasuke hanya memandang mereka yang semakin menjauh.

TBC~

A/N : Ada yang baca kah? *tengok kanan kiri*

Intinya, yang udah mau baca makasih banyak ya udah nyempetin waktu buat fanfic gaje ini. Review please maybe?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Holaa minna :3 ada yang baca? #plakk

Walaupun cuma silent reader semoga ada

Wah! Ada yang ngereview~! *mata berbinar-binar*

Fibonancy Jacquinn : Makasih reviewnya senpai~! Buat pertanyaan-pertanyaan senpai, sebaiknya diliat sendiri di chapter selanjutnya yah~! Ini emang super OOC~! Oh iya lebih baik Sacchan yang panggil senpai soalnya Sacchan masih pemula~! *pasang muka kawaii (?)

Hoho, daripada dengerin curhatan author mendingan baca ceritanya ^_^

Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu siapa?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang mengintip bersama teman-temannya.

"Sakura Haruno, siswi kelas 9-1. Tapi kami lebih suka menyebutnya 'satu-satunya gadis yang bisa melelehkan hati Sasuke." Jelas Ino.

"Melelehkan hati Sasuke-kun? Apa artinya Sasuke-kun menyukai Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Ino menggeleng. "Tidak, tapi Sasuke sangat baik padanya. Dia juga tidak pernah bersikap dingin pada Sakura-senpai."

Bisik-bisik mulai memenuhi pintu-pintu kelas di sekitar tempat Sasuke berdiri. Rupanya bukan hanya Hinata dan teman-temannya, namun juga beberapa anak dari kelas lain yang mengamati kejadian itu.

"Ish, tampan-tampan, tapi kok sikapnya seperti itu." Ucap seorang gadis. Sasuke menoleh mereka dengan refleks begitu mendengarnya. Semua anak yang memperhatikan itu segera buru-buru membubarkan diri.

Tapi Hinata tidak. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu. Dalam hatinya, dia penasaran pada laki-laki yang marah-marah tadi. Namun Sasuke tiba-tiba melihat Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun…" Ucap Hinata pelan. Seperti biasa Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin seolah tidak peduli.

Teng….. teng…. Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. Murid-murid kelas 8-1 segera duduk di kursinya masing-masing, termasuk Hinata yang duduk sambil bertopang dagu, menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa tidak menolong Sakura-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke tidak menolehnya, tatapannya tetap lurus ke depan kelas. Namun Hinata tak berhenti menatapnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Bukan urusanmu." Ucap Sasuke kemudian. Hinata tetap tersenyum manis. Akhirnya Sasuke menolehnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begitu?" Ucapnya.

"Terus begitu bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Terus menggangguku." Jawa Sasuke datar. "Hinachan tidak mengganggu Sasuke-kun!" Bantah Hinata. Sasuke meliriknya sinis. "Tapi aku merasa terganggu."

Hinata menunduk. "Kalau begitu, Hinachan minta maaf pada Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tetap tidak peduli dan meneruskan tatapan lurusnya. Hinata masih menatapnya polos, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menolehnya lagi sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk diam sendiri.

Setengah jam pun berlalu, tap guru yang seharusnya mengajar tidak kunjung hadir juga. Anak-anak di kelas itu mulai sibuk dengan keributannya sendiri-sendiri. Hinata yang mulai bosan mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar berwarna biru langit beserta pensilnya, kemudian tangannya mulai sibuk menggoreskan sesuatu dengan lincah di atas kertas gambar tersebut.

"Kau suka menggambar ya?" Tanya Ino yang duduk di depan Hinata. Hinata mengangguk sambil meneruskan gambarnya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menutupi gambarnya.

"Boleh aku lihat?" Pinta Ino sambil mengulurkan tangan hendak mengambil buku gambar Hinata. Tanpa diduga Hinata malah menepis tangan Ino dan menarik buku gambarnya. "Ini belum selesai." Ucapnya sambil memberi tatapan horror pada Ino. Ino tampak kecewa sekaligus takut.

"Hinachan hanya bercanda, Ino-chan." Ucap Hinata sambil menertawakan ekspresi Ino yang ketakutan.

"Huuh, kau ini." Gerutu Ino. Hinata tertawa. "Hahaha… gomenne Ino-chan."

"Jadi aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Ino. Hinata mengangguk. "Iya, tapi kalau sudah selesai. Hinachan akan lama menyelesaikannya."

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ucapnya mengalah.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, jam pelajaran pun berakhir. Anak-anak mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Termasuk Hinata, dibawanya tas berwarna pink yang sebenarnya lebih cocok unuk anak kecil.

Hinata berjalan santai di koridor tanpa mempedulikan teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang dengan tergesa-gesa di sekitarnya. Namun tiba-tiba ada salah satu orang di antara mereka yang menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Konnichiwa." Ucap Hinata ramah pada orang tersebut. Pria tinggi dan keren itu melirik Hinata sambil tersenyum tipis. Hinata terhanyut dalam pesona seiring dengan berlalunya laki-laki itu dari hadapannya.

"Tampan sekali…" Pikir Hinata. Ia terus berjalan keluar sambil memikirkan laki-laki tadi. Tanpa terasa sekarang dia telah berada di tengah jalan raya.

"TIIIINNN!" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara klakson mobil yang sangat keras dari samping Hinata. Beruntung Hinata cepat melompat ke sisi jalan dan jatuh tersungkur.

"Hinachan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tiba-tiba Ino berlari-lari menghampirinya. Namun Hinata malah menatap kosong ke jalan raya.

"Hinachan? Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino mengguncang tubuh Hinata. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata menatapnya, tampak ketakutan dan berlari meninggalkan Ino. "Eh? Kenapa?" Ino memandangnya bingung.

"Huffh…. Sedari tadi Hinata menakutiku saja." Ino mengusap keringat di dahinya yang muncul karena berlari-lari tadi, ditambah cuaca yang cukup panas dan perlakuan aneh Hinata padanya.

Brukk…. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Rupanya Sai, kekasihnya sendiri.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sai.

"Hinata itu lucu sekali. Sedari tadi dia menakutiku. Memangnya ekspresi ketakutanku itu lucu?" Gerutu Ino. Sai tertawa.

"Hahaha, tapi apa kau yakin Hinata hanya menakutimu?" Tanya Sai.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Ino bingung.

"Menurutku Hinata itu sedikit aneh. Dan kekanak-kanakkan sekali."

"Ah….Sai-kun, kau ini…. Hinata itu manis dan lucu,sikapnya juga manis seperti itu…. Yah, makanya dia suka menjahiliku."

Sai terdiam.

"Sudahlah…. Kau bisa melihat dia mengejar-ngejar Sasuke kan?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya kelihatannya. Kenapa?" Sai balik bertanya.

"Apa mungkin ya dia menyukai Sasuke?" Ucap Ino.

"Ya…. Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi kupikir si pemilik suara emas itu tidak akan menyukai seorang gadis. Jika mungkin, mungkin gadis itu adalah Sakura senpai." Jawab Sai. Ino mengangguk tanda setuju.

Hinata terus berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tiba-tiba dia menabrak seseorang. Ketika Hinata melihat wajah orang itu, bukannya meminta maaf Hinata malah menatap wajah orang itu lekat-lekat dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nona?"Tanya laki-laki itu dengan wajah datar namun nadanya terdengar sedikit ramah.

Hinata mengangguk cepat-cepat. Laki-laki itu mengerutkan kening. "Bukankah kau nona yang menyapaku di koridor sekolah tadi?"

Hinata terkejut karena laki-laki itu mngingatnya. Hinata menunduk sambil mengulurkan tangannya."Hinata Hyuuga." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Itachi Uchiha." Ucap laki-laki itu menyebutkan namanya sambil menjabat tangan Hinata. Mata Hinata menjadi berbinar-binar senang.

"Uhm, baiklah, aku pulang dulu." Ucap Itachi sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat begitu bahagia.

'Senpai yang bernama Itachi, yang tadi bersama Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun memang tampan dan keren sekali. Hinachan suka Itachi senpai.' Pikir Hinata. Saat mobil ayahnya menjemputnya, senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajahnya sehingga membuat ayahnya heran.

"Wah, hari pertama yang menyenangkan ya?" Tanya ayahnya. Hinata mengangguk-angguk sambil terus tersenyum. Dalam hati ayahnya menganggap bahwa Hinata cepat mendapat teman d sekolah barunya, sehingga dia bersyukur.

#Tuesday

"Selamat pagi semuanyaa!" Seru Hinata begiu memasuki ruang kelas.

"Selamat pagi juga, Hinachan." Jawab sebagian temannya yang tidak sibuk dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Hinata segera meletakkan tasnya di kusi, kemudian mengamati Sasuke yang sedang melamun.

"Sasuke-kun, matamu kenapa?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke menoleh, sehingga matanya yang bengkak kebiruan itu terlihat semakin jelas.

"Itu kenapa?" Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Disentuhnya pelan maa Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata dengan keras. Hinata terkejut.

"Bodoh…. Kenapa kau malah mnyentuhnya? Kau tidak tahu kalau hal seperti ini sakit? Aku juga tidak memberimu izin untuk menyentuh mataku!" Ucap Sasuke geram. Hinata menunduk merasa bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan Hinachan Sasuke-kun…." Ucapnya. Namun Sasuke tidak merespon Hinatadan hanya berpura-pura melihat ke arah lain agar Hinata segera pergi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke berpikir bahwa Hinata sudah pergi. Jadi dia mengalihkan pandangan ke depan lagi. Betapa terkejutnya dia menyadari bahwa Hinata masih berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pergi saja?" Tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Karena Hinachan masih penasaran dengan Sasuke-kun." Jawab Hinata polos.

"Kalau aku memberitahumu apa yang terjadi pada mataku, apa kau akan pergi?" Tanya Sasuke. Hinata menggeleng. "Masih banyak yang ingin Hinachan tahu dari Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata cepat duduk! Pak guru sudah datang!" Ucap Temari memperingatkan. Tapi Hinata tetap berdiri mematung di sisi bangku Sasuke.

"Hinata Hyuuga, kenapa kau tidak segera duduk?" Tegur pak guru.

"Kau tidak dengar ya? Cepat duduk!" Ucap Sasuke. Dia malu juga karena Hinata berdiri di samping bangkunya.

"Tapi Hinachan belum mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke-kun!" Seru Hinata dengan keras sehingga seluruh kelas mendengarnya. Serentak anak-anak pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jawaban? Jangan-jangan Hinata menembak Sasuke!"

" Ayo Sasuke…. Kau mau menerima Hinata atau tidak?"

Mereka pun mengolok-olok Sasuke dan Hinata. Dengan wajah merah padam karena malu sekaligus marah, Sasuke bangkit dan menghadap Hinata.

"Pergilah, duduk di tempat dudukmu sendiri." Ucapnya sambil mendorong bahu Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata menurut dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya. Pelajaran pagi itu pun dimulai dengan gossip baru, yaitu Hinata menyukai Sasuke.

Akhirnya pelajaran jam pertama itu berakhir. Sambil menunggu guru yang mengajar di pelajaran kedua, yaitu seni musik,anak-anak di kelas 8-1 menggosipkan Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Hebat, baru 2 hari disini tapi sudah berani menembak Sasuke." Ucap slah seorang anak. Hinata yang mendengarnya pun berdiri.

"Etto…. Tadi Hinachan tidak menembak Sasuke-kun."Ucapnya lantang. Semua anak menoleh padanya.

"Hinachan hanya bertanya tentang mata Sasuke-kun." Lanjut Hinata. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan hendak melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kau mulai lagi."Ucapnya sinis. Namun niatnya untuk keluar kelas tertahan karena tiba-tba guru seni musik masuk. Anak-anak yang sibuk bergosip segera menghentikan aktivitasnya , dan Hinata juga lekas duduk sebelum ditegur seperti tadi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Ucap guru muda berparas cantik, Kurenai-sensei.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kurenai-sensei." Jawab anak-anak dengan serempak.

"Ada tugas baru untuk minggu depan, jadi hari ini saya akan mengajari kalian lagunya." Ucap Kurenai-sensei sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas yang beisi teks lagu dan membagikannya pada murid-murid.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai….."

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kurenai-sensei telah selesai mengajari lagu tersebut.

"Mudah kan? Sekarang, Sasuke Uchiha silahan maju untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Yah, saya tahu nanti kalian pasti akan memintanya." Ucap Kurenai-sensei yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan murid-murid 8-1 yang selalu memita Sasuke bernyanyi di akhir pelajaran seni musik.

Sasuke pun maju diiringi tatapan antusias teman-teman sekelasnya. "Arigatu to, kimi ni iwareru to… Nan dakasetsunai. Sayounara no, ato mo tokenu mahou.. awaku horonigai.." (Author ngasal milih lagunya~ #abaikan)

Baru saru paragraf yang dinyanyikan, namun sudah membuat teman-teman sekelasnya membulatkan mata. Beberapa anak kelas 8-2 yang pelajarannya sedang kosong juga berdesak-desakkan di jendela. Suara emas Sasuke memang sudah terkenal.

"Minggir, aku juga ingin melihat Sasuke-kun bernyanyi" Teriak seorang gadis di luar jendela sambil mendorong temannya.

"Aissh, aku sedang merekamnya!" Protes gadis yang didorongnya.

"Diamlah! Suara Sasuke-kun jadi tidak terdengar!" Marah yang lainnya. Begitulah keributan yang terjad di luar jendela setiap kelas 8-1 sedang dalam pelajaran seni musik.

Akhirnya Sasuke selesai menyanyikan lagu itu. Gemuruh tepuk tangan pun bergema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bahkan gadis-gadis di jendela masih berdesakkan sambil meneriakkan nama Sasuke sehingga Kurenai-sensei sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran.

"Suara Sasuke memang menakjubkan, ya." Komentar Kurenai-sensei. "Arigatou..." jawab Sasuke datar dan singkat sambil kembali ke bangkunya.

Teng….. Teng…. Teng..

Bel tanda istirahat menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas,ada yang menuju kantin, lapangan olahraga, dan lain-lain. Tapi tidak dengan Hinata. Dia memilih untuk tetap di kelas sambil teus menggambar.

"Ah, Hinachan, mana gambarmu yang kemarin?" Tiba-tiba Ino muncul.

"Ini…" Hinata mengeluarkan buku gambarnya. Ino menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, kemudian dibukanya buku gambar itu.

Lama kelamaan ekspresi Ino berubah menjadi seperti bingung, mengerutkan kening. Menurutnya gambar Hinata seperti gambar anak-anak yang tidak beraturan.

"Gambar Hinachan bagaimana menurut Ino-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Ino menaruh buku gambar Hinata di meja.

"Bagus sekali kok, Hinata berbakat." Ucapnya berbohong. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil buku gambar Hinata. Ino dan Hinata memandang pemilik tangan itu dengan terpana.

"Sasuke?" Ino menatapnya heran. "Hm." Pemilik tangan yang ternyata adalah Sasuke itu menjawab singkat sambil membolak-balik buku gambar Hinata.

"Suatu saat nanti, Hinachan ingin menjadi pembuat komik yang hebat. Hinachan ingin membuat komik yang terkenal." Ucap Hinata. Sasuke meletakkan buku gambar Hinata di depan Hinata.

"Dengan gambar seperti ini…. Kau ingin menjadi pembuat komik? Mimpimu terlalu jauh… Apa kau yakin bisa meraihnya?" Ucap Sasuke seolah menghina. Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Hinachan yakin, Hinachan pasti bias menjadi pembuat komik." Ucapnya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Aku ragu kau bisa." Ejek Sasuke.

"Kalau Hinachan tidak bisa menjadi pembuat komik, maka Sasuke-kun juga tidak akan menjadi penyanyi." Ucap Hinata.

"Cih, itu tidak ada hubungannya. Aku bisa menjadi penyanyi tidak peduli kau meraih cita-citamu atau tidak." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Karena Sasuke-kun menghina Hinachan. Jadi Sasuke-kun tidak akan menjadi penyanyi jika Hinachan tidak menjadi pembuat komik." Hinata mengulang kutukannya.

"Issh, sudah jangan bertengkar…. Kalian berdua inii.. Itu kan tergantung bakat kalian juga." Ino mencoba melerai. Akhirnya bel masuk berbunyi, membuat pertengkaran mereka berhenti.

2 hari kemudian…

#Thursday

"Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga, kumpulkan tugas kalian!" Ucap guru seni rupa. Hinata dan Sasuke maju membawa buku gambar masing-masing. Guru seni rpa menilai gambar mereka, kemudan mengembalikannya.

"Hinata Hyuuga, tingkatkan kemampuan menggambarmu." Ucap pak Guru. Sasuke melirik sekilas nilai di kertas gambar Hinata. Tertulis dengan tinta mreah, angka 60.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak akan bisa menjadi pembuat komik, Hinata." Ucap Sasuke dengan dingin seperti biasa sambil duduk di kusinya.

"Ah…. Hinachan hanya belum ahli saja. Kalau Hinachan latihan, pasti Hinachan bisa." Bantah Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak, tanpa bakat mana bisa kau menggambar." Sasuke kembali menjawab tanpa menatap Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun salah. Hinachan tidak percaya!" seru Hinata. (Author juga nggak percaya #abaikan)

Skip

Jam sekolah hari itu sudah berakhir. Anak-anak mulai keluar dari kelas untuk menuju rumh masing-masing, termasuk Sasuke. Di gerbang dia melihat pemandangan yang tidak enak dipandang, membuatnya menghampiri itu.

TBC~

Huaa~! Makasih kalo ada yang nyempetin baca atau sekedar lewat (?)

Sacchan menghargai silent reader tapi Sacchan lebih menghargai yang kasih review~

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:: Holaaa~! *lambaiin tangan*

Entahlah, tapi Sacchan bahagia banget ada yang ngereview~! *lari-lari mau hug yg ngreview *reviewers kabur semua

Makasih yaa minna udah mau baca apalagi review~!

Terutama kalo ada yang fave/follow~!

Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

"Sakura." Panggilnya. Di depannya Sakura sedang menangis sementara Itachi menatapnya dengan wajah marah seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba Itachi mennjuk Sasuke sambil melotot.

"Kau!" Bentaknya. "Jangan ikut campur dengan urusan kami lagi!"

Namun itu tidak membuat Sasuke takut atau meninggalkan mereka. Dia malah menyentuh bahu Sakura pelan dan berkata,"Ayo pulang denganku."

Bukk... tiba-tiba Itachi memukul pipi Sasuke hingga Sasuke terhuyung hampir jatuh."Sasuke!" Sakura berdiri hendak menghampiri Sasuke. Namun Itachi menghadangnya. "Jangan sentuh gadisku!" Sakura kembali menitikkan air mata, namun dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Itachi memegang tangannya erat-erat hingga terasa nyeri.

"Gadismu? Jika Sakura gadismu... maka berhentilah menyakitinya." Ucap Sasuke dingin. Bukk... satu pukulan mendarat lagi di pipi Sasuke. Sasuke memalingkan wajah sambil memegangi pipinya.

Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ditatapnya Itachi dengan mata berair. "Aku mohon... berhentilah..."

"Sakura... dengar... jika kau memang mencintainya,mungkin... hanya kau yang bisa... membuatnya berubah... uhuk uhuk." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Itachi dan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik menghadap Itachi, kemudian menatapnya lekat-lekat. Plakkk... sebuah tamparan dengan sempurna mendarat di pipi Itachi. Itachi menatapnya terkejut.

"Itachi... sudah selesai... aku minta kita berakhir sampai di sini."Selesai mengucapkan itu, Sakura segera berlari sebelum Itachi memukulinya. Dia berlari semakin cepat karena takut Itachi mengejarnya, namun sebenarnya tak seperti yang diduga Sakura.

Itachi hanya berdiri mematung menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh, kemudian menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dimana Sasuke juga berjalan pulang sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Aku pulang." Sasuke membuka pagar di depan rumahnya. Dilihatnya ayahnya sedang duduk membaca koran di kursi serambi rumah, namun dia tidak menjawab ataupun melirik Sasuke. Sasuke yang tidak peduli segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Pipimu kenapa lagi?" Ibu Sasuke, nyonya Uchiha, menghadang Sasuke di depan kamarnya.

"Jatuh." Sasuke berbohong dengan singkat. Tapi kelihatannya nyonya Uchiha bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi. "Jangan bohong. Setiap kali di wajahmu ada luka, kau selalu berkata jatuh. Mana mungkin kau terjatuh terus? Jujur saja apa itu karena kakakmu?"

"Oh jadi Ibu selalu tahu kakak yang melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi ibu tidak pernah mencoba melarang kakak kan?" Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang tanpa menatap ibunya.

"Kau mengerti sebabnya." Setelah nyonya Uchiha mengucapkan itu, terdengar suara pintu kamar Sasuke yang tertutup dengan keras. Ketika Sasuke menoleh, sosok ibunya sudah tidak ada.

'Cih, Ibu macam apa dia. Tapi biarlah, aku juga tidak terlalu peduli.' Pikir Sasuke.

*.*.*

#Friday

Pagi yang cerah, secerah suasana hati para murid 8-1 yang sudah mulai ramai. Ino mengeluarkan botol parfum dari tasnya dan menyemprotkannya kemana-mana. Beberapa anak mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan muka karena bau parfum yang menyengat, sementara Ino hanya terkikik geli.

"Kau mau pakai?" Ino menyodorkan botol parfum mungil itu pada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng lesu. Ino segera menyadari kalau ada yang salah pada mood hati Hinata hari ini. "Ada apa, Hinachan?"

"Hari ini kenapa Hinachan belum bertemu dengan Itachi-kun sama sekali ya?" Hinata bertopang dagu sambil menoleh ke jendela. Ino terkejut mendengranya."Apa? Hinata... jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"Hinachan menyukai Itachi-kun!" seru Hinata, membuat beberapa anak yang mendengarnya menoleh pada Hinata. Mereka semua kenal siapa Itachi, laki-laki populer berpenampilan keren namun berkelakuan seperti preman. Sasuke yang baru muncul di mulut pintu malah segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Kau... Jangan pernah mendekati Itachi." Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Hinata. Hinata memandangnya bingung."Kenapa Hinachan tidak boleh mendekati Itachi-kun?"

"Pokoknya jika kau ingin selamat, jangan pernah mendekati dia." Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di kursinya, kemudian duduk tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Teng... teng... teng... Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi seiring dengan masuknya seorang guru ke dalam ruangan itu.

Skip

Jam pelajaran berganti dengan jam istirahat. Sasuke yang merasa bosan di dalam kelas berjalan ke luar, dan dia malah mendapati Hinata sedang di luar kelas pada waktu jam istirahat untuk pertama kalinya. Ternyata Itachi sedang bermain basket.

"Sudah ku bilang, jangan dekati Itachi. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan aku?" Sasuke menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinachan tidak mendekati Itachi-kun. Hinachan hanya melihat kan?" Hinata menjawab tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari lapangan basket.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu jangan melihatnya." Ucap Sasuke sinis.

"Mendekat tidak boleh, melihat juga tidak boleh." Hinata tampak kesal.

"Bahkan mengenal pun kau tidak boleh. Apalagi sampai menyukainya."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kenapa?"

"Kali ini menurutlah padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

Teng... teng... teng... teng... Tiba-tiba bel masuk berbunyi. "Ayo masuk." Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata. Bukan dengan kasar seperti paksaan, namun dengan lembut seolah-olah akan menggandengnya sampai kapanpun.

Hinata yang takjub bukannya segera mengikuti ajakan Sasuke, tapi dia malah memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka karena heran.

"Ayo, tunggu apa lagi?" Sasuke menatap Hinata seolah meyakinkan bahwa Hinata aman ada di tangannya. Akhirnya Hinata berdiri dan berjalan dengan Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran anak-anak di sekitarnya. Begitu juga ketika mereka memasuki kelas, semua anak terpana melihat mereka. Mereka semua berpikir, bagaimana bisa Sasuke dan Hinata yang tidak pernah akur ditambah dengan sikap dingin Sasuke, sekarang malah bersama?

Hinata tersenyum tanda terima kasih dan bahagia pada Sasuke. Meskipun Sasuke tidak membalas senyumnya, namun Hinata cukup senang walau dalam hatinya dia masih penasaran kenapa Sasuke melarangnya mendekati Itachi.

Beberapa jam kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Hinata berjalan keluar dengan ceria seperti biasanya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Itachi berdiri di lapangan basket. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Senpai?" Hinata memanggil Itachi yang asyik memutar-mutar bola basket di jarinya. Bola itu terjatuh ketika Hinata memanggilnya. "Kau lagi." Itachi menjawab dengan datar setelah menoleh Hinata sedikit. Hinata memungut bola basket itu dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi."Itachi senpai masih ingat Hinachan?"

"Hinata, ya?" Itachi menebak. Hinata mengangguk-angguk senang.

"Itachi senpai, Hinachan suka pada Itachi senpai!" Seru Hinata tiba-tba,membuat Itachi tampak terkejut. Matanya membulat seolah tidak percaya. "Kau…. Menyukaiku?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan yakin. Sekaran mata Itachi berubah berbinar-binar. Tangannya terangkat hendak menyentuh pipi cubby Hinata, tapi tiba-tiba….

"Jangan sentuh Hinata." Sebuah suara bernada dingin namun tegas muncul. Itachi dan Hinata serentak menoleh. Tampak Sasuke berdiri dengan gaya coolnya sambil memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana.

Itachi tersenyum sinis."Memangnya Hinata, gadis ini, pacarmu? Baru saja Hinata mengatakan dia menyukaiku."

"Aku medengarnya. Tapi aku bertanya-tanya apakah Hinata masih akan menyukaimu jika dia tahu sifat aslimu?" Ucap Sasuke tak kalah sinisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Jangan kau pikir kau tahu segalanya, Sasuke…. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!" Itachi mulai mengeluarkan wajah marahnya.

"Aku adik kandungmu, kakak. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu sifat aslimu?" Hinata terkejut mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun…. Adalah adik dari Itachi senpai?"

"Seumur hiduku aku tak pernah menganggap orang sepertimu adalah adik kandungku." Itachi menatapnya penuh rasa benci.

"Kau boleh berkata seperti itu, tapi kau tak pernah berkata kenapa kau membenciku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau memang tak punya salah…. Tapi sosokmu itu memang pantas dibenci. Kau bukan apa-apa di keluarga Uchiha." Itachi mengepalkan tangannya karena marah.

"Cih, apa kau ini psikopat?"

Bukk…. Kepalan tangan Itachi yang sudah tersiap itu dengan sukses mendarat di perut Sasuke dengan keras. Sasuke langsung terkapar.

"Kau membuat Sakura memutuskan hubungan kami! Kau selalu ikut campur!" Itachi memukuli Sasuke dengan kejam tanpa peduli darah yang kelar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Jadi…. Sudah putus ya…. Kalau begitu…. Bagus…." Ucap Sasuke, membuat satu pukulan mendarat lagi. Melihat Sasuke yang sudah tidak berdaya Itachi malah meninggalkannya begitu saja sambil mengumpat-ngumpat.

Hinata buru-buru menghampiri Sasuke yang terbaring di tanah. "Sasuke-kun, kenapa berbaring di sini?"

"Hinata…." Ucap Sasuke lirih, kemudian kesadarannya pelan-pelan menghilang dan dia jatuh pingsan. "Lho? Sasuke-kun? Jangan tidur di sini! Ayo bangun!" Hinata mengguncang tubuh Sasuke dengan panik. Namun tentu saja Sasuke tidak kunjung sadar.

"Eumh…." Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang berada di tempat asing yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan pipinya. Ternyata pipinya yang memar itu telah dikompres.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Seorang pria dewasa tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Sasuke juga merasa asing pada pria itu. 'Aku di mana? Dan siapa pria ini? Apa jangan-jangan aku kehilangan ingatan dan aku tidak ingat tempat apa ini dan dia siapa?'

"Ah, kau tampak kebingungan. Ini rumah Hinata, dan aku adalah ayah Hinata. Tadi aku melihat Hinata tampak panik sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhmu yang tidak sadarkan diri di depan sekolah saat aku menjemput Hinata. Karena kami tidak tahu rumahmu, maka kami memutuskan untuk membawamu ke sini." Pria yang ternyata adalah ayah Hinata, atau tepatnya disebut tuan Hyuuga melenyapkan rasa bingung Sasuke.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega karena dirinya tidak amnesia. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Ini, minumlah dulu." Tuan Hyuuga menyodorkan segelas air mineral. Sasuke meneguknya, menmbasahi kerongkongannya yang memang sedari tadi terasa kering. "Emm, di mana Hinata?"

"Di kamarnya, sedang tidur. Yah, dia memang selalu tidur siang. Sekalipun dia tidak ingin melewatkan kegiatan itu, hahaha..." tuan Hyuuga tertawa. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya tidak pernah tertawa terbahak-bahak hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tentang Hinata." Nada bicara tuan Hyuuga berubah menjadi serius. Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan nada tuan Hyuuga itu mendongak."Ya?"

"Apa kau merasa Hinata itu aneh? Maksudku, dari tingkah laku atau cara bicaranya, apakah ada yang aneh?" Tanya tuan Hyuuga pelan, sepertinya agar tidak terdengar Hinata di lantai atas. Sasuke tampak berpikir. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab bahwa Hinata telah menjadi little stalker di kelasnya. Karena baginya, itulah yang aneh dari Hinata.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Hinata?" tuan Hyuuga bertanya lagi karena Sasuke tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Kami sekelas... Dan tempat duduk Hinata juga di sebelahku. Eung... Dia juga cukup sering mendekatiku." Jawab Sasuke ragu. Tuan Hyuuga mengangguk-angguk sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu, menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang berpikir. Kemudian ditatapnya Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Aku baru saja bertemu denganmu. Tapi Hinata tampak menyukaimu, eh maksudku menyukai untuk dijadikan teman. Jadi... Aku percaya padamu untuk ku beritahu hal ini. Tapi jangan menceritakan ini pada siapapun." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh penekanan. Sasuke mengangguk sedikit ngeri merasakan suasana serius dan menegangkan itu.

"Dulu... Ketika Hinata berusia 6 tahun, sebuah kecelakaan terjadi. Sayangnya hanya Hinata dan aku yang selamat, sementara nyawa istriku, ibu Hinata, telah terenggut saat itu juga. Namun meskipun Hinata selamat secara fisik... benturan padanya telah menjadikan jiwanya agak terganggu."

Sasuke tersentak kaget hingga hampir menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya. "Ma-maksud anda... Hinata..."

Tuan Hyuuga menghela nafas. "Anakku Hinata... Tidak seperti gadis normal lain yang sedang beranjak dewasa. Tubuhnya mungkin sudah mencapai masa remaja, namun jiwanya masih sama seperti sebelum dia mengalami kecelakaan itu. Bodohnya sewaktu di Osaka, kabar itu menyebar dengan cepat di seantero sekolah sehingga Hinata dikucilkan. Dia benar-benar merasa sedih sehingga butuh waktu lama untuk mengembalikan senyumnya, kemudian aku mengajaknya pindah ke sini dan menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dia tidak normal."

Mata Sasuke membulat seolah hendak keluar dari tempatnya. 'Tapi... Hatiku ini sudah dimiliki Hinata... Mata ini terlanjur terpesona pada Hinata...'

"Oleh karena itu…. Sasuke Uchiha….." Tuan Hyuuga menatap Sasuke dengan sorot mata penuh makna mendalam. "Tolong jaga putriku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi."

Sasuke menunduk, tidak berani membalas tatapan tuan Hyuuga di depannya. Dia merasa bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Menurutnya, menjaga dirinya sendiri saja dia tidak bisa, mengingat luka dan memar yang mewarnai tubuh serta wajahnya. Dan sekarang seorang gadis dipertanggung jawabkan padanya, oleh ayah gadis itu sendiri?

"A-aku...akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hinata."

*.*.*.*

#Saturday

"Ohayou minna." Hinata tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya ketika memasuki kelas pagi itu. Tiba-tiba Ino berlari-lari ke arahnya dan segera merangkul bahu Hinata dari samping. "Rupanya kau sudah berani menyatakan cinta ya? Hahaha... Kau memang gadis yang unik! Kau punya nyali yang besar untuk menyatakan cinta pada senior terkeren bernama Itachi Uchiha... Hahahaha..."

Hinata menatap Ino heran karena Ino sudah mengetahui kejadian itu. Ino tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Kau heran? Kau harus tahu, Hinachan. Apa yang terjadi pada Itachi, mungkin seisi sekolah ini mengetahuinya. Para fangirlsnya kebanyakan tukang gosip dan sering mengikuti Itachi kemana-mana. Bahkan kau tahu? Sakura senpai itu sudah sering diteror fangirls. Teror berhenti begitu mereka tahu Itachi sering menyakiti Sakura-senpai."

Hinata tertegun. "Teror? Tapi Hinachan tidak merasa melakukan sesuatu yang salah..." Gumamnya. "Pffftt..." Ino menahan tawa. Baginya, seorang anak baru yang tiba-tiba menyatakan cinta pada seorang senior populer itu sangat aneh dan lucu.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok gadis bermakeup tebal dan mengenakan rok pendek muncul di pintu kelas 8-1. Setelah celingukan sebentar mereka memasuki ruang kelas di hadapan mereka dengan paksa, tak peduli berapa anak yang mereka dorong agar mereka diberi jalan.

Dari penampilan dan sikap mereka, terlihat jelas bahwa mereka datang ke tempat itu tidak dengan maksud baik-baik.

"Hinata Hyuuga! Yang mana yang namanya Hinata Hyuuga?" Seru gadis yang paling depan, terlihat seperti leader sekelompok gadis-gadis menor itu. "Kin-senpai? Ada apa datang-datang langsung ribut?" Temari sebagai ketua kelas berdiri, bertanggung jawab atas kedatangan sekelompok gadis yang dengan sembarangan masuk ke ruang kelasnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Kin itu berkacak pinggang, marah karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab dengan baik. "Tidak dengar? Aku mencari yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga!"

"Hi-Hinachan, lebih baik jangan mengaku." Bisik Ino. Hinata menggeleng. "Kata ayah, aku harus jadi anak yang jujur."

"Tapi ini dalam suasana genting... Kau tidak tahu siapa mereka." Cegah Ino sambil memegang tangan Hinata erat-erat. Namun usahanya gagal. Hinata mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak dicengkeram Ino. "Hinata Hyuuga di sini."

"Ah... Jadi gadis ini yang menyatakan cinta pada Itachi kami? Perkenalkan, kami kelompok fangirls Itachi Uchiha." Kin mendekati Hinata. Jantung Hinata jadi berdebar-debar. Tiba-tiba Kin memegang dagu Hinata, mengangkat wajah Hinata persis di hadapan wajahnya sendiri.

"Dengar, ya. Kau punya cermin kan? Lihat dirimu... Kau itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kami. Bahkan dengan Sakura yang gadis murahan itu, kau masih dibawahnya. Dan kau berani membuka mulut padanya? Cih! Bahkan tatapan matamu saja mengotori Itachi kami!" Ucap Kin kasar. Wajah Hinata berubah pucat.

"Hinachan hanya..." Hinata berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk menjawab. Namun Kin bahkan belum melepas dagu Hinata. "Masih mau membantah? Apa yang bisa kau bantah? Yang ku katakan tadi kenyataan kan? Apa kau memandang dirimu begitu tingginya sehingga mengharapkan Itachi kami? Atau kau memandang Itachi kami begitu rendahnya sehingga sederajat denganmu? Cih!" Akhirnya Kin melepaskan dagu Hinata dengan kasar.

Seisi kelas 8-1 hanya bisa mematung. Kin dan teman-temannya adalah sekelompok gadis dari kelas 9-1. Mereka adalah geng gadis populer paling terkenal dan paling ditakuti. Bahkan Temari yang tadi berani berdiri dan bertanya padanya, benar-benar dikagumi keberaniannya. Apalagi Hinata yang berani menunjukkan dirinya.

"Kau akan tahu bagaimana permainan akan berlangsung." Kin meninggalkan kelas 8-1 sambil tersenyum licik. Suasana kelas 8-1 pun menjadi tegang dan bisu.

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Sudah ku bilang tidak usah mengaku." Ino memecahkan keheningan. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk mengangkat wajahnya, namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke memasuki kelas, hampir terlambat seperti biasanya. Dia sedikit heran melihat suasana kelas yang hening tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Biasanya kan, pagi-pagi seperti ini kelas 8-1 ribut sekali. Dia juga mendapati Hinata yang berdiri kaku di depan kelas. Seketika memorinya menunjukkan flashback kejadian kemarin.

_'Benturan padanya telah menjadikan jiwanya agak terganggu.'_

_'_ _Tolong jaga putriku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi.'_

Kata-kata tuan Hyuuga terngiang di benaknya. _'Bagaimana bisa tuan Hyuuga menyerahkan putrinya dengan mudah pada anak SMP sepertiku? Bahkan dia tampak begitu yakin aku sanggup melaksanakannya tanpa tahu bagaimana jati diriku yang sebenarnya.'_

_'Maafkan aku Hinata, maafkan aku tuan Hyuuga...' _Ucap Sasuke dalam batinnya ketika dia melewati Hinata tanpa berkata apa-apa. Meskipun dia melihat ada yang tidak beres pada ekspresi Hinata lewat lirikan matanya yang dibuat sinis seperti biasanya, agar tidak ada yang curiga.

Teng... Teng... Teng...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Semua anak kembali ke tempat duduknya, berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebagian melirik Hinata kasihan, namun sebagian menyalahkan Hinata dalam hati karena Hinata terlalu berani.

Sementara Hinata yang tengah menjadi pusat perhatian terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Sasuke yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kelas ini, mulai tergugah rasa penasarannya. Namun dia malas bertanya pada teman-teman sekelasnya yang juga tampak tegang.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan hening. Ino sesekali menoleh Hinata. _'Kasihan dia. Dia pasti akan menjadi korban teror fansclub Itachi tadi.' _Pikirnya. Dia teringat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu.

#Flashback

Plokk... tiba-tiba sebutir telur mendarat dan memecahkan diri dengan sukses di rambut Sakura. Bau amis segera tersebar. Sakura meraba kepalanya yang terasa nyeri, dan didapatinya cairan kental berwarna putih kuning dan berbau amis itu melekat di tangannya. Belum hilang kebingungannya, sebutir telur mendarat lagi.

"Awwh..." Sakura mengeluh lirih. 2 butir telur pecah di kepalanya, tentu saja terasa sedikit nyeri. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari mencari pelaku dari pelemparan telur itu.

Tiba-tiba ada benda lain yang bersarang di rambutnya. Tepung terigu yang entah berapa banyak itu kini menghujani tubuh Sakura. Dia cepat-cepat membalikkan badan dan dijumpainya Kin sedang asyik menaburkan tepung di kepala Sakura. Kin tersenyum seolah-olah tidak bersalah.

"Ki-Kiiin..." Geram Sakura melihat perlakuan teman sekelasnya itu. Tanpa ditanya pun, Sakura sudah tahu sebabnya. Karena dia berpacaran dengan Itachi.

"Oh... Maaf ya... Sepertinya aku salah hari... Ini bukan hari ulang tahunmu kan?" Kin membungkam mulutnya dibuat-buat. Sakura mengentakkan kakinya kesal. Namun belum sempat dia menghujat Kin, sebutir telur mendarat lagi di rambutnya. Sakura memejamkan mata karena kesal sekaligus ingin menangis.

Ketika dia membuka mata, ternyata seluruh fangirls Itachi sudah berdiri mengitarinya. Ujung matanya sudah basah, siap meluncurkan air mata. Dia hanya bisa diam ketika tubuhnya dihujami telur, tepung dan air.

_"Sebelum aku mengenal Itachi, aku tidak pernah seperti ini._

_Sebelum berpacaran dengan Itachi, aku tidak sepopuler ini._

_Sebelum aku mencintainya, aku—"_

"Heii! Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Pasrah saja mereka mengotori dirimu?! Dasar bodoh!"

Sebuah suara yang terdengar familiar baginya muncul begitu saja tanpa panggilan. Mata Sakura membulat lebar. "Itachi-kun..."

Namun bukan aksi heroik yang biasa dilakukan para laki-laki di TV saat pacarnya sedang dalam masalah, Itachi justru sebaliknya. Ditariknya lengan Sakura kasar, kemudian dipaksanya Sakura menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa kau buta sehingga tidak melihat mereka semua menyakitimu hah?" Itachi membentak Sakura di depan semua fangirlsnya yang membisu. Tidak, mereka tidak sepenuhnya membisu. Mereka tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, kalau dia bodoh kenapa kau masih mau bertahan dengannya? Kenapa kau tidak memilih salah satu dari kami saja?" Kin melancarkan aksi rayuannya. Tanpa terduga, Itachi menoleh cepat padanya. Bukan dengan senyuman atau semacamnya, namun masih dengan ekspresi sama saat dia membentak Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tertarik pada kalian." Ucap Itachi dingin. Kemudian dialihkannya pandangan pada Sakura yang masih tampak pucat, sedikit gemetar. Entah karena takut atau karena dingin.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Itachi berbicara masih dengan nada datar, namun sanggup membuat Sakura dan para fangirlsnya terpana. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

#Flashback ends

_'Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Hinata nanti...' _Ino bertopang dagu sambil terus mendengarkan pelajaran yang diberikan guru sekaligus memikirkan nasib Hinata.

Sementara itu, walaupun sedari tadi Sasuke diam tanpa menyapa Hinata sama sekali, dalam hati dia sadar ada yang tidak beres. Hinata juga terus-terusan menunduk seolah kehilangan senyum ceria seperti biasanya.

TBC~

A/N :: Hohohohweheh (?) ada yang kagetkah~? ada yang mau bacok Sacchan karena Hinata dibikin ngga waras~? Silahkan~ tapi Sacchan ngumpet duluuu~! #plakk

Kenapa~? Tambah gaje yah~? Bosen yah~? Ga menarik~? DX jangan kabuuuur~! *tarik readers satu-satu

Oyah, mungkin nanti chapter 4 updatenya lama~ soalnya harus ngetik dulu~!

Okee~ sampai jumpa di chapter 4~!

Jangan lupa review yah~!


End file.
